outing
by irat
Summary: 2 ficlets , humorvolle Wege wie SG1 entdecken könnte dass Jack schwul ist..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer . Mir gehört nichts, gar nichts dass mit SG o.ä. zu tun hat.

miniSpoiler für "Fragile Balance" SEASON 7

* * *

Titel: Klonjack

BANG BANG BANG

"JACK, mach auf! Jack .. ICH WEIß das du wach bist!. JACK ich bins und der Rest von SG1. JAHACK !! Mach verdammt noch mal sofort die Tür auf!"

SG1 schauten ihrem Colonel gebannt zu wie dieser an die unverändert geschlossene Tür klopfte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, ohne die geringste Reaktion zu bekommen.

"OHH wieso muss ich auch so dickköpfig sein JACK es ist wichtig, SGC braucht dich! JACK!"

Der frustrierte Colonel war gerade im Begriff wieder an die Tür zu klopfen, als diese schließlich von einem halbbekleideten, 17-jährigen Jack geöffnet wurde.

ENDLICH!

"Himmelhergottnochmal. Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Und zieh ein T-Shirt an, um Gottes Willen. Wir haben ein Problem. Es ist ein Notfall!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte sich Colonel Jack O´Neill an seinem Klon vorbei. Der Rest von SG1 folgte ihm und Sam und Daniel schauten miniJack entschuldigend an während sie an ihm vorbeigingen.

Nachdem Jack die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, ging er den anderen hinterher und meinte sarkastisch: Fühlt euch wie zuhause! Möchtet ihr was zu trinken? Leider gibts hier kein Kaffee, Daniel! Keiner der mich besucht, mag Kaffee! Was? Ja ich finde es auch schön euch wiederzusehen. Wie? Wir haben uns seit dem Lokidesaster nicht mehr gesehen? Nein, wie konnte das nur passieren! Und dass ist über ein Jahr her? Schlimm, schlimme Sache. Wie die Zeit vergeht...

Nein , nein, mir gehts prima , danke für die Nachfrage!"

SG1, vor allem Daniel & Sam schauten beschämt als Klonjack seine Tirade losließ und dabei immer lauter wurde.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und ein halbnackter, blonder junger Mann mit verwuschelten Haaren schaute durch den Türspalt.

Nur halbwach und zu müde um die fremden Leuten im Wohnzimmer wirklich wahrzunehmen fragte er: John? Was ist los? Alles ok? John? Komm zurück ins Bett, es ist so kalt und ich vermiss dich"

KlonJack zögerte nicht lange und ging zu ihm. Nachdem er ihm einen langen Kuss gegeben hatte sagte er sanft: "Geh wieder ins Bett Robert. Schlaf. Ich bin gleich da."

Nachdem Robert wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, richtete Minijack seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Besucher und sah, dass das gesamte SG1Team mit offenen Mündern auf der Couch saß. Nur Jack hatte es nicht die Sprache verschlagen und machte das auch gleich deutlich als er sich seinem Ärger Luft machte:

"Verdammt nochmal Jack. Konntest du nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten? Wenigstens bis ich mich zur Ruhe gesetzt habe?"

"Tut mir wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirklich leid Jack- Aber du weißt schon, Teenager hier! "

"Dann geh und leg ein paar Mädels flach wie jeder anderer Teenager deines Alters. Wieso musst du unbedingt ein bekennender Schwuler sein?

Was passiert wenn die Air Force das entdeckt?

Du bist mein Klon, Jack!

Wie lang wird es deiner Meinung nach dauern bis sie 2 und 2 zusammenzählen? Du bist mein verdammter Klon! Noch nie von „Frage nichts , sage nichts (Don´t ask , dont tell), und wehe du wagst es schwul zu sein gehört?"

„Du bist schwul?"

„Ja , ja . Ich schätze des haben alle mitgekriegt. Offensichtlich bin ich bi. Könnten wir wieder zur Sache kommen? Sein Lebensstil bedroht meine Karriere, mein ganzes Leben. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür Rentner zu werden – du du … verdammter ESEL!"

"Übertreib mal nicht so! FALLS und das ist ein unwahrscheinliches , falls jemand entdecken sollte, dass wir Klone sind UND dass ich schwul bin UND zu dem Schluss kommt, dass du in dem Falle ebenfalls schwul bist UND weiß, dass du in der Air Force bist UND diese unbekannte Person dich nicht leiden kann. Nun... dann werden wir ihnen sagen dass Loki ein wirklich inkompetenter Alien bzw. inkompetenter Klontechniker ist und dass er an mir herumpfuschte so dass ich eine Fehlkonstruktion bin! Ich meine, Halloho! Er hat nicht mal das Alter richtig hingekriegt! Es ist wirklich offensichtlich dass ich nicht eine perfekte Kopie bin ... Bier?"

Der etwas betagtere Jack grummelte zwar ein bisschen, nickte aber schließlich ergeben und warf sich gekonnt auf die Couch um endlich zum eigentlichen Grund des Besuchs zu kommen.

* * *

Ne ältere ff von mir

Reviews? Bitte?


	2. virus

Disclaimer . Mir gehört nichts, gar nichts dass mit SG o.ä. zu tun hat

Von Everybody's Got a Secret by Incensio Lady inspiriert

* * *

Titel: Virus

"Gott! Jack wird sich so freuen, dass wir sein erstes freies Wochenende seit Monaten stören!"

"Kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden Sam. Wir können es nicht ändern. Er weiß, dass so etwas einfach zum Job gehört."

"Du hast ja recht Daniel, aber erinnerst du dich an seine Abschiedsworte? Die, in denen er uns mit Verstümmelung und schmerzhaftem Tod gedroht hat, sollten wir es wagen seine wenigen freien Tage zu stören?

Wir haben sowieso Glück, dass er zu Hause geblieben ist und nicht zu seinem See gefahren ist.

Verdammtes Alienvirus. Schlechteres Timing hätte es fast nicht sein können.

Nun, wer möchte klingeln??"

Keine Reaktion

"Ahh jetzt seid nicht solche Memmen. Es ist nur Jack... oder?

DING DONG

Keine Reaktion

DING DONG

Keine Reaktion

DING DONG DING DONG

Ein verstimmt aussehender und nur halbbekleideter Colonel öffnete ihnen die Tür.

"WAS?"

"Ähm sir? Es ist wegen dem SGC. Der letzte Planet den wir besucht haben, PX-167987 ..."

"WAS? Reden sie nicht um den heißen Brei herum!"

"Nun, wir haben jetzt alle einen Virus von dem Planeten"

Jack ließ einige missgelaunte Laute von sich und so beeilte sich Sam fortzufahren:

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge Sir. Janet hat schon ein Gegenmittel gefunden aber Sie und jeder mit dem Sie ..nun… intimen Kontakt hatten, benötigen das Gegenmittel. Es ist nur eine kleine Impfung.

Das SG1-Team beobachtete erstaunt wie der Colonel wiederholt seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen hämmerte.

"Sir? Alles in Ordnung? Es ist doch wirklich nicht soo schlimm oder? "

"Sam hat Recht, Jack. Keine komischen Nebenwirkungen, kein drohender Tod, nur ein klitzekleiner Piks und alles ist wieder gut und du kannst wieder ungestört deine freie Zeit genießen. Du musst nicht einmal zum SGC gehen. Sam hat alles nötige dabei. Es sind also wirklich nur 2 Minuten und du bist uns wieder los."

" Na dann," Jack seufzte: " Das wars wohl mit meiner militärischen Karrriere..."

"Wie meinst du das, Jack?"

"Wartet einen kleinen Moment .Setzt euch, trinkt, fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Und ähmm Carter.... bereite 2 Spritzen vor."

"SIR?"

"Was? Darf ich keine Beziehung und Sex haben?"

„Nein, Nein das ist es nicht, Es ist bloß so ..überraschend."

" Gewöhnt euch dran. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Oh .ähm .ihr werdet doch niemanden davon erzählen oder? Keiner braucht zu wissen dass ich jemand sehe .. Ich wär euch wirklich dankbar.."

"Natürlich Sir."

„Ist gut, Jack. Aber warum diese Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Geduldet euch einfach noch einen Moment".

Ein paar Minuten später nippten Daniel und Teal´c an einem Bier und Sam hatte die Spritzen vorbereitet. Da kam Jack, diesmal angezogen, zurück. Er hielt mit einem jungen, braunhaarigen Mann der eine Augenklappe trug Händchen.

"Xander das ist mein Team. Du erinnerst dich? Ich hab dir von Major Samantha Carter erzählt unserem ganz eigenem Streber in Sachen Astrophysik? Murray besser bekannt als Teal´c unser Außerirdischer?

Und natürlich Dr. Daniel Jackson unser multilinguistisches Genie und Diplomat?

Leute, das ist Alexander Harris mein Partner. "

"Hi, Jack hat mir viel von euch erzählt. Es freut mich euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn die äußeren Umstände... nicht so erfreulich sind."

STILLE

Sam und Daniel waren nur noch in der Lage zu starren. Jedwede Sprachlichen Fähigkeiten waren ihnen abhanden gekommen. Sie konnten es nicht glauben. Colonel Jack O`Neill hatte einen FREUND? Einen viel jüngeren MÄNNLICHEN Liebhaber?

Mit einem höflichen: „Es freut mich ebenfalls dich kennenzulernen " riss Teal´c die beiden aus ihrer Starre.

"Jack.. du bist ..du bist schwul?"

"Quatsch. Ich bin bi. Jetzt seid nicht so geschockt, Hakt es ab und piesackt uns mit euren Nadeln so dass Xander und ich wieder unsere wenige gemeinsame Zeit genießen können."

* * *

Ebenfalls ein älteres werk meinerseits

Reviews? Bitte?


End file.
